Statues
by SeleneBeckinsale
Summary: Paige gets an invitation of a new museum who makes statues of people who will pose. But instead of making a statue, the museum turns the people into a statue. Read if you want to find out what's going to happen. The title is a little lame, I could not thi


Charmed

Chapter one

It's morning in the manor of the Halliwells. Piper is making breakfast and meanwhile she's watching tv, where the news is on. The news is about a new museum in San Fransisco, where statues of people will stand.

'' Morning mom, what's for breakfast?''

Paige came in the kitchen, grabbed a chair and sat on it behind the bar.

'' The usual'', Piper answerd and grabbed the toast that came out of the toaster.

'' Hey, what's on the news?''Paige asked while she buttered her slice of bread.

'' Oh, just something about a new museum here in San Fransisco'', Piper said and turned off the tv.

'' A museum? Like we don't have enough museums here. What kind of museum?'' Paige asked, while looking at Piper.

'' With statues, or something. I don't know, I'm not really interested in that. What I'm interested in is that we haven't heard of a Demon the last few days...''

'' Isn't that a good thing? I never felt so...non-tired sinds months.'' Paige said while she grabbed her cup of coffee that Piper gave her.

'' That's true, but...it feels like the Witch-thing is over and it feels so weird.'' Piper answerd, while staring in the air, thinking.

'' Don't worry, those days won't last long.'' Paige said and grabbed the morning paper.

'' Morning!''

Riley came in the kitchen, still wearing her pyjamas.

'' Morning. Cute pyjamas.'' Paige said while raising an eyebrow.

Riley was wearing an oversized t-shirt with Snoopy on it and white pyjama-pants that didn't matched with the shirt.

'' I know, but Phoebe's still in the bathroom upstairs'', she said and sat next to Paige.

'' Coffee?'' Piper asked while holding the coffee pot in the air.

'' Please. I couldn't fall asleep, that's why I wanted to splash some really cold water in my face and to drink 3 cups of coffee'', Riley said while she was resting her head on her hand. '' But now I have to use the 3 cups first'', she said and yawned.

'' Why didn't you use the bathroom downstairs?'' Piper asked while filling the cup with coffee.

'' Taken, by Leo'', Riley answerd and yawned again.

'' Why couldn't you fall asleep?'' Paige asked, still looking in the newspaper.

'' Don't know. I think it's because we haven't vanquish a Demon in days. Everytime we vanquished a Demon, I was so tired that I could fall asleep within seconds. But now...''

'' But...you could fall asleep before you lived here, why not now?'' Piper asked and sat before Riley and Paige.

'' Don't know. I've changed with a lot of things, why not with this? And maybe you have the same problem'', Riley said and laughed.

'' Maybe. But I'm not risking answering that, before I'm giving you right'', Piper answerd and left the kitchen.

'' Don't worry Riley'', Paige said, still looking in the newspaper,'' one day we will found out if she has the same thing, we just have to figure out how.''

After Paige didn't heard an answer after a couple of seconds, she looked away from the newspaper. Riley was sleeping. She fell asleep when Piper left the kitchen a minute ago.

'' I think the coffee didn't work'', she said while looking at the sleeping Riley. Her head was lying on Rileys buttered sandwich. '' Wish I had a camera'', she then said. She drank up her coffee and left the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

Chapter two

'' Hi, I'm home!''

Paige came home from a long day of work. She threw her purse on the ground in the hall and walked straight to the kitchen, where Piper was cooking.

'' Hey sweetie, how was your day?'' Piper asked.

'' I had better days then this'', Paige answerd a little depressed.

'' Ouch, that bad?''

'' Yep. So...what are we eating?''

'' Lasagna. Riley's idea, it's her favourite. Would you do me a favour and tell Leo, Phoebe and Riley that dinner is ready?'' Piper asked.

'' Sure, no problem.''

'' Piper, dinner was great!'' Riley said, while she brought her plate to the dresser.

'' Thank you'', Piper answerd. '' Although it was a long time ago we ate lasagna.''

'' No we don't, we've just finished eating it'', Leo said.

'' Very funny, Leo.'' Piper said while she brought all the plates to the dresser.

'' Should I help you cleaning this mess up, Piper?'' Riley asked. '' It feels like that I'm doing nothing to help you with the housekeeping and I don't really like that feeling.''

'' Sure, you can fill the dishwasher and clean the dresser.''

'' You know what? Why don't you just sit down and relaxe a bit. I will clean the whole kitchen and I will bring you coffee. And don't worry, I won't forget about you'', Riley said while looking at Phoebe, Paige and Leo.

'' Phew, for a minute there I thought that we couldn't have a night off after all day work'', Paige said while smiling to Phoebe who were exchanging glances.

'' Hey, I'm maybe young, but I won't forget about other people'', Riley said with a smile while filling the dishwasher.

'' And that's why you fit in so well'', Phoebe said while hugging Riley.

'' Aaawwww, thanks Pheebs. Now go to your couches, I'm bringing coffee'', Riley said while pointing to the living-room.

'' Sounds like a great idea'', Piper said and looked at Leo.'' A night off is just the thing I need.''

'' Hey, I got a letter from that new museum'', Paige said the next morning, while walking to the kitchen.

'' Really? What in earth do they want?'' Phoebe said.

'' Well, if you let me read this letter, I may figure that out.''

'' Oops, sorry, Paige'', Phoebe said and grabbed her cup of coffee.

'' That's odd. They want me to pose in the museum so they can make a statue of me, made by a famous artist'', Paige said suprised.

'' Why do they want you?'' Piper asked.

'' Well, it's says here that they've heard of my work that I do here and they thought it was so...so good of me helping those people that they want to make a statue of me. I think it's kind of weird'', Paige said while looking with a raised eyebrow to the letter. '' I mean...they don't even know me, but they dó want to make a statue of me. Sounds like a bad museum.''

'' But...if they want to make statues of famous people here, why didn't they invite Phoebe? She's more famous than Paige with her columns she write'', Riley said.

'' That's a very good question'', Phoebe said while knicking her head a couple of times while thinking. '' I smell a rat.''

'' Yeah, a very stinky one'', Piper said. '' Riley, you know how to get to the Elders?''

'' Yep, I've been there once'', she answerd.

'' Great. Ask them if they know if there's a Demon or whatever here that is sneaking a plan, something like that.''

'' Sure, no problem'', she said and vanished in a cloud of blue lights.

'' And we will check the Book of Shadows'', Piper said and walked to the stairs.

Chapter three

'' Nothing. There's nothing in here about Demons using a museum or Demonic museums tempting people'', Phoebe said and closed the Book. '' I hope Riley has more luck.''

She barely said that or Riley orbed in.

'' And?'' The four of them asked when they saw that it was Riley.

'' Well, the Elders haven't heard about Demons here owning a museum, but they do know that some people vanished around that new museum . And although they haven't heard of Demons, they do think that something supernatural is behind all this and that's the part where we come in.''

'' Well, Paige, it looks like you're going to the museum'', Piper said.

'' Great! You know? I'm not that museum person, could someone else go in my place?'' She said, half joking.

'' Don't worry, Paige, we won't let you go there alone. Riley goes with you'', Piper said and smiled at Riley.

'' What? Me? No-no-no-no, going to the museum isn't on my list of _'going to terific places'_.'' She said while looking with a stubborned face at Piper, but she knew she had no choice. If Paige would come in trouble and she couldn't do a thing, she can orb out the museum and warn Piper, Phoebe and Leo.

'' You already know why, don't you?'' Phoebe asked with a smile.

'' Yep, I do. You got me there, sister. Well, what are we standing here like statues? Let's go!''

'' Alright. This is the museum. Ready Paige?'' she said while they walked on the stairs, heading to the entrance.

'' Well, I'm a little nervous, but I'm ready. Wait! We don't have any money'', she said and stopped at the middle of the stairs.

'' Don't worry, first visit's free. Come on!''

'' Okay. You just follow me a bit while looking at the statues, okay? Pretend to be a visitor. We don't know each other. How's my hair?''

'' Your hair looks great, as always.''

'' Look, there's that famous artist. Now go, pretend you're interesting in the statues ánd we don't know each other!'' Paige said when they entered the museum.

'' He's famous? Doesn't look familiar to me.''

'' Go!''

'' Alright, alright'', Riley said and walked to the first statue she saw.

'' Good afternoon. You must be Paige Matthews. I'm Zeke Pavanoshki'', the man said.'' Follow me.''

'' Zeke what?'' Paige thought and rolled with her eyes.'' Doesn't sound famous to me.''

They walked to a room somewhere at the back of the museum and entered it. The man closed the door and Riley heard that he locked it.

'' He locks the door? Doesn't feel like a good sign to me, she said while walking away from the door. When she took a few steps, she heard a rumble behind her, then she heard a some kind of beast and then she heard a scream.

'' Paige!'' Riley yelled and ran to the door. She tried to open it, but with no luck. '' Alright mister, time for the real deal. Doorknob!'' She said and the doorknob orbed instantly in her hand. Then she orbed the lock in her hand and kicked at the door and the door fell on the ground. She looked around, but Paige and the ugly man weren't in the room.

'' Where the hell is Paige?''

'' Hey, you! What are you doing over there?

Two broad-shouldered men ran to Riley, trying to get her.

'' Oh oh. Trouble'', she said and she began to ran down the hall way.

She ran to the ladies room of the building and hided there. When she heard that the 2 men ran past her, she orbed home.

'' Riley? What are you doing here? Where's Paige?'' Phoebe asked when she saw her.

'' Paige is in trouble'', she answerd. '' Where's Piper?''

'' Downstairs with Leo. How did that happen, with Paige?''

'' Well, I followed her to a room, she entered it with a man, the man locked the door, I walked away from the door, I heard a rumble, some kind of beast and a scream and then I tried to open the door and that didn't work, so I orbed the lock and the doorknob in my hand, I kicked at the door, door fell on the ground, I entered the room and the only thing I saw was a total mess. I tried to find her, but then I was chased by 2 men who were absolutely overweighted, so I orbed home. I'm so sorry, Phoebe, I totally screwed it up.''

'' It's okay, those things could happen to everybody, even me. Even I screw things up. Don't worry, we will find Paige and vanquish the Demon and then this is over.''

'' I know, I know, but now I feel all quilty and all. What am I going to say Piper about this?''

'' About what?'' Piper asked when she entered the attic with Leo.

'' Ehm, that Paige is in trouble and that I feel quilty about it...Bye!''

'' Wait! Listen, if you think that I'm mad about you, I'm not. I know that we can help Paige in the situation she's in now and these sort of things could happen to everybody. Even me'', Piper said.

'' Yeah, I...I already told her that'', Phoebe said while pointing at Riley.

'' So...did you found something that could help us finding the Demon?'' Leo asked.

'' Well, I saw the man Paige met. The man who brought her to the room and I heard some kind of beast. Sounded like a dog, or something.''

'' A dog? You're sure?'' Piper asked.

'' Positive'', she answerd.

'' Alright! Let's check the B.O.S. again and then Riley and I will go the museum'', Piper said while she walked to the Book of Shadows and opened it.

Chapter four

'' Here it is'', Riley said when they stood in front of the museum.

'' Okay, let's split up'', Piper said when they entered the museum. ''Call if you found her, alright?''

'' Yes sir'', Riley answerd.

After a couple of minutes searching for Paige, Riley saw a room she didn't saw the same morning. There was a sign, saying: Storage room, new statues.

'' New statues? Time for some research.''

All the statues in this room were cloaked. She looked under every sheeted statue. When she saw a familiar pare of shoes, she grabbed the sheet and couldn't believe what she saw: Paige, covered in stone. Paige was turned into a statue.

'' Oh...my..god! I have to call Piper!''

She grabbed her phone and called Piper.

'' Hello?'' She heard at the other side of the phone.

'' Piper? It's me, Riley. I found Paige. She's in the storage room on the second floor.''

'' What the hell are you talking about? Who is this!''

At that moment, she knew that it wasn't Piper at the other side of the phone, but a complete stranger.

'' Oops, sorry, wrong number. Have a nice day'', she said and hung up. '' How embarrassing! Hope I dice the good number this time.''

'' Hello, Piper here'', she heard.

'' Oh, Piper, thank goodness! I found Paige, she's in the storage room on the second floor.''

'' Storage room? What is she doing there?'' Piper asked curious.

'' Well, she's just standing there. Wait a...Piper, I have to hang up, she's still moving'', Riley said and hung up the phone.

'' Still moving?'' Piper said. '' Sometimes I don't really understand her'', she said while she put her phone in her purse.

'' Paige! Paige!'' She screamed, but she didn't answerd.'' Great, I'm yelling at a statue, how crazy is that? I know she moved, I saw it with my own eyes, but she can't hear me. But how can she, her ears are stoned.''

'' Riley? Are you here?'' She heard Piper saying.

'' Over hear!'' She answerd back.

'' Hey, where did you find...is that Paige?'' She asked shocked.

'' Yep, that's her. Hey, I have searched for that creepy man who was with her, but I couldn't find him. Maybe he is behind all this'', Riley said when she leaned against a statue.

'' You're sure you looked everywhere in this room?'' Piper asked when she looked around with her eyes half closed.

'' Positive'', she answerd. Too bad we couldn't find him in the B.O.S. But I think we have to keep trying. Come on.''

'' Wait! Did you hear that? Piper asked when she looked behind her.

'' No. What?''

Piper heard it again, louder this time.

'' Didn't you hear that?'' Piper asked again.

'' This time I did.''

They heard it again.

'' Riley, please tell me that's your stomach?''

'' Sorry Piper, my stomach won't rumble in the next..'' she looked at her watch.'' In the next 30 minutes.''

When they turned around, they saw 2 Dobermanns standing in the door opening.

'' They ehm...they look a little hungry to me'', Riley said after a couple of seconds.

'' I don't blame them. Look how skinny they are'', Piper said.

Suddenly, the 2 Dobermanns jumped in the air to attack them. Piper threw her arms in the air to freeze them. The dogs hanged in the air for a couple of seconds, but were released by Pipers freeze power. Riley used her force field just in time. The dogs crashed into the field, with the results that they lay knocked out on the ground.

'' Come on, before they wake up'', Piper said when she saw the dogs lying on the ground. She grabbed Rileys hand and she orbed them out of the building.

'' What took you so long?'' They heard when they opened their eyes. Phoebe and Leo were sitting on a couch in the living room.

'' Did you find Paige?'' Leo asked.

'' Yep, but in the rush we had we forgot to bring her here, so that means that we have to go back. Again'', Piper said. '' But first we wanted to check the Book of Shadows again.''

'' Why? We've already checked twice'', Phoebe said a little confused. '' And what happened to Paige? Can't she orb home herself?''

'' No, she can't. Paige is ehh...a statue'', Riley said while scratched the back of her head.

'' A what?'' Phoebe asked.

'' A statue. You know...a thing that can't see or hear or do anything'', Leo said.

'' I know what a statue is. I just asked it because I couldn't believe what I heard.''

'' But now we know more about this guy with his two pets, maybe we can find something about him now in the B.O.S.'', Piper said when she walked to the Book.

'' He has pets?'' Phoebe asked.

'' Yep, two killer-Dobermanns. With razor-sharp teeth and blood-redded eyes. Real dangerous. But the question is:why?'' Riley said.

Chapter five

'' Hey, here it is. And quess what? This page wasn't here before'', Piper said after a couple of minutes.

When they all gathered around the Book, Piper began to read:

'' _Rex and Leon. Two ghosts that awakens every three-hundred years. These ghosts are hiding themselves in animals, such as cats and dogs. They'll hypnotize a human, so they can attract every human and every witch and turn them into statues. The more victims they have, the stronger they will be. To vanquish these ghosts, lure them out of the animals and kill the ghosts'', _Piper read and closed the book. ''Great, so one of ous have to die to kill these ghosts.''

'' Or we can vanquishe the ghosts to sprankle a potions on the bones. But we don't know who these creeps are'', Riley said.'' And if they awaken every three-hundred years, in what year did they past by?''

'' How did she...?'' Piper whispered to Leo. With one blink of an eye by Leo, Piper knew the answer. ''Oh, right.''

'' I don't think a grave will exist that long'', Phoebe said.

'' The only chance we have is that we have to ask the Elders for help'', Leo said and looked at Riley. '' This time I will go with you.''

'' Thanks Leo. Sometimes the Elders are a little too serious to me and that really freaks me out'', Riley answerd while shivering.

'' And?'' Piper and Phoebe asked when Leo and Riley came from the Elders after an hour.

'' Well, the Elders told us that there's a hidden cave somewhere in San Fransisco park, but they didn't knew where it exactly lies, so we have to figure that out ourselves'', Leo told them.

'' Okay, Piper makes the potion for the graves and then me and Riley will search for a map and flashlights.''

'' Alright, good idea'', Piper answerd.'' Let's go.''

'' Alright, we're in the park. Phoebe, flashlight'', Piper said when she grabbed the map. '' Looks like we have to go...this way'', Piper said and pointed at the spookiest road of the park, that was right in front of them.

'' Oh no'', Riley said dissapointed. '' Why is it always the spookiest road?''

'' Maybe to keep normal people away so they can't get haunted by any scary goasts while they make a romantic walk in the park'', Phoebe said and smiled.

'' After midnight? Those people aren't normal'', Riley answerd confused with an raised eye brow.

'' And that's why **we're** standing here'', Piper said.'' Now let's go, we've got ghosts to find and to vanquish.''

'' Yeah, you're right'', Phoebe said.

'' Of course I am. I'm the oldest, I'm always right.''

'' Don't get cocky'', Rily said.

After they searched for about an hour, they found a cave, hidden in the woods.

'' Is this the cave we're looking for?'' Phoebe asked.

'' I have no idea. The Elders didn't knew where it exactly lies and this is our first cave sinds we're here. We'll found out soon enough if we enter it. Come on'', Piper said and entered the cave.

'' Well, this cave is good hidden, maybe we're lucky'', Riley said.

'' That's a good point'', Piper answerd.

'' Thank you'', Riley said proud.

'' No, not that. I mean, that's a good point for hiding 2 graves'', Piper said while pointing in a small opening.

'' Well, that's an interesting spot for a grave that is I-don't-know-how-many-years old'', Riley said while raising an eyebrow.

'' Yep, this is it'', Piper said. '' Phoebe, did you bring the shuffles?''

'' Sh-shuffles?'' Riley asked.

'' Yeah, how else did you think to dig them up?'' Phoebe asked, smiling and ready to begin.

'' Well, I was kinda hoping that they used boxes...hundreds of years ago...'' she said and looked at the spot that Piper pointed at as the graves.

'' Come on, we don't have time to lose'', Piper said and started digging.

After a halve hour they stopped when Piper and Phoebe hitted something hard on the end of the shuffle.

'' I think I found something'', Phoebe said and looked in the hole she just digged.

'' Me too'', Piper said.

'' Man, I forgot about how stinky they all are'', Phoebe said and grabbed the potions. She gave one to Piper and she kept the other. They sprankled the potions on the bones and when they were finished, they ran out of the cave, hoping that the potions worked.

Chapter six

'' Man, I really hope the potions worked'', Phoebe said and stopped in front of the cave, right after the went out.

'' Me too'', Piper answerd.'' I think we'd never done this before.''

'' Almost, one time'', Phoebe said.

'' Come on, we have to go to the museum'', Riley said. She barely said that or they heard footsteps behind them, in the bushes.

'' What was that?'' Piper asked and stopped walking.

'' What was what?'' Phoebe said, not knewing what Piper meant.

'' Footsteps'', Riley said.'' Behind us, and it's not alone.''

They looked behind their backs and saw six tiny, little men walking, with short, white beards and hats.

'' Who are those people?'' Phoebe asked.

'' I think that they're...Dwarfs'', Piper said when they slowly came closer.

'' Oh Great Queen!'' One of the Dwarfs said. '' Thank you for saving us. Thank you for vanquishing Rex and Leon.''

'' Who in for Gods name is the Great Queen?'' Riley asked confused.

'' Oh Queen, oh Queen'',the other Dwarfs said and gathered around Riley, so quick and so wild, they jumped on her for thanking her.

'' Hey, what the...?'' Riley said when they were kissing her feet.

'' Apperantly you'', Piper said and laughed.

'' Great, but I wasn't the one who vanquished them'', she answerd and tried to get the Dwarfs off of her.

'' What?'' they said in chore, surprised.

'' Sorry, I wasn't the one who vanquished them, Piper and Phoebe did'', she answerd and pointed at them.

'' Sorry for the misunderstanding'', the oldest Dwarf said. '' But we are so happy that you saved us, that we could stay happy forever.''

'' So we've noticed'', Piper said. '' But we are in kind of a hurry, so, I hope you don't mind?''

'' Sure, we understand, but the people who turned into stone are still statues'', the oldest Dwarf said. '' That's why we came her, so we could find someone to help us vanquishing them and we brought something that could help you breaking that curse'', he continued and grabbed a tiny bag that was hanging on his belt and gave it to Piper.

'' Thank you very much'', Phoebe said. '' But is that all we need, a tiny bag with...something in it?''

'' Yes, you just have to blow it on the statues and hope that they will brought back to their senses'', a Dwarf with glasses on said.

'' Thank you for all your help'', Piper said. '' It was a pleasure to...see you. All of you. Bye!'' she said and walked back to the car.

'' She's not a real star in saying goodbye'', Phoebe said and waved while she turned around, walking after Piper. '' It was a pleasure to see you?'' Phoebe whispered in Pipers ears.

'' Well, we didn't knew their names, right?'' she answerd.

'' Well, she you guys later'', Riley said, also not knewing what to say.

'' Wait, we have never heard about you before, may I ask who you are?'' the Oldest said.

'' Oh, I'm Riley and I moved in a few months ago. So...you knew who Piper and Phoebe were?''

'' Riley, are you coming?'' Piper said.

'' Ehm, you guys go ahead, I'll meat you guys in the museum'', Riley answerd, not looking back.

'' And...how did you knew the Charmed Ones?'' the Dwarfs with the glasses said.

'' Actually, that's a very long story and we don't have much time, but I'm...Well, I suddenly came here in San Fransisco and the next day I met Piper and we discoverd, inclusive me, that I was a Witch with active powers and I didn't knew that much of Witchcraft, so...that's the short side of the story.''

'' But your name doesn't start with a_ 'P', _why's that?''

'' That's because I'm not a Charmed One and I didn't knew a cool name with a P, so..'', Riley answerd.

'' Aaww, alright. So...you were not just a prisoner, or something?'' the tiniest Dwarf said.

'' No, I've learned how to defend myself, although I learned it from Phoebe'', she answerd. '' But I still have to learn a couple of things.''

'' And now you're happy.. but we have to go home now, so we bet you farewell and don't tell anyone about us, but I'm sure you already know that. It was a pleasure to meet you, Riley. I think you can still run into your...sisters'', the Oldest said.

'' Ehm, no, I got a quicker way to get home'', she said. '' Guys, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I've got a sister to save''.

Riley knew that the coast is clear, so she turned back to the Dwarfs and smiled friendly.

'' Bye!'' she said and dissapeard in a cloud of sparkling blue lights, leaving the Dwarfs surprised behind.

Chapter seven

'' Hey Leo!'' Riley said when she saw Leo in the living-room, probably waiting for them to return.

'' Hey Riley'', he answerd and looked behind her. '' Where are Piper and Phoebe?''

'' They went to the museum after we knew that we vanquished the ghosts'', she answerd. '' I'm here to see if you're okay too, I have to go to the museum to.''

'' Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want me to go with you?''

'' I don't think so, you're leaving the baby's behind when you do'', she said smiling. '' Piper won't forgive you.''

'' Right. So you know how to save Paige and the innocents?''

'' Yeah. When we want to go the museum to see if the potions worked, we saw some Dwarfs who were here to vanquish the ghosts themselves. They said that the people were still statues, so they gave us a bag with some powder in it. I stayed behind, 'cause the Dwarfs wanted to ask me something. That's why Piper and Phoebe went to the museum themselves.''

'' Dwarfs..?'' Leo asked surprised.

'' Yes, Dwarfs'', Riley said, laughing. '' Don't tell me you've never heard of them.''

Riley looked on her watch.

'' Well, Piper and Phoebe will be at the museum any moment, so it's time for me to go too'', she said and looked at Leo. '' Later!'' she said and orbed out the manor to the museum.

Riley orbed in front of the storage room door, where all the statues are hidden. She looked again on her watch and waited.

'' Man, I hope they're coming soon, I can't wait any longer,'' she said after ten minutes.

Then she heard footsteps on the stairs. She hide herself, but when she saw that it was Phoebe and Piper, she came out of her hideout, walking back to tho storage room.

'' Man, what took you guys so long?'' She asked curious.

'' Sorry, we got stuck in traffic'', Phoebe said. '' Did you waited that long?''

'' No, just ten minutes'', she answerd and raised her shoulders. '' Why?''

'' You look a little upset'', Piper said.

'' Me? Upset? No, of course not. I mean, it's not your fault that you got stuck in traffic'', she said quickly. '' I just want to get this over it.''

'' Well, you're not the only one, you know'', Phoebe said, smiling while opening the door.

'' I'm sorry'', Riley said.

'' Come on, no time for an apology'', Piper said and entered the room. '' Let's oncloak these statues and then get the hell out of here.''

'' Sounds like a great idea'', Phoebe said

After a couple of seconds, they were finished and walked to the door, so they could blow the powder in one time. Phoebe grabbed the tiny bag and putted some powder on her hand and gave the rest to Piper and Riley.

'' If each of us blow in a different direction, then we can do this in one time'', she said.

'' Good idea'', Riley said and started to blow.

When they finished, they took a few steps behind and waited. A soft wind blowed in the room, making the statues shake a little. The wind blowed harder and the stones of the statues broke and the people fell on the ground. The fist thing they did was walking to Paige, to see if she's alright.

'' Paige!'' they yelled.

Paige woke up and saw Piper, Phoebe and Riley bending over here. Piper stretched her arm to help Paige to stand up.

'' Wh-What happened?'' she said and placed her hand on her forehead.

'' We'll explain everything at home'', Phoebe said, letting Paige leaning on her and Piper, while walking to the door.

'' Paige, you're okay!'' Leo said relieved when they orbed in the living-room.

'' Yeah, but I don't really feel okay'', she answerd while sitting on a chair. '' I feel all stiffen; I can't walk like a normal person..''

'' Well, I'm just glad your still alive'', he said and hugged her.

'' Thanks'', she said. '' Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed'', she said and stood up. '' Explain it another time'', she then said while looking at Piper.

'' Sure sweetie'', Piper answerd. '' Goodnight.''

'' Sleep tight'', Phoebe said.

'' Man, I'm tired too'', Riley said. '' I'm still not a little used to the walk and talk all day long'', she said and walked upstairs. '' See you guys tomorrow.''

'' And what about us, honey?'' Piper said when she walked to Leo. '' Are you tired?''

'' Yes, tired of waiting all day and tired of the feeling that I couldn't do a thing to help'', he answerd and gave Piper a kiss.

'' Hey, get a room'', Phoebe said and laughed.

'' Great idea'', Piper said and walked to their bedroom with Leo, leaving Phoebe alone behind.


End file.
